iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Duncan Manderly
Early Life Duncan was born in 222 AC, the youngest child of Brandon and Elaena Manderly. As a child, he was often set apart from his siblings, mainly in his desire to sit alone or in the castle library rather than spend his time out in the training yard. Because of this, he was bullied mercilessly by the other children, while his father made no move to stop it under the guise of ‘toughening up’ his son. However, his older brother and the middle child, Jon, did everything he could to stop the taunting, going so far as to fight three at once to protect his younger brother. Coming of Age As the Manderly children grew, their areas of expertise became apparent: Cregan, the oldest, was being groomed for command, and Jon had ambitions as both a knight and a Black Brother of the Night’s Watch. After many years of wrestling with his own destiny, Duncan found in himself a natural talent for trade and management, and so took over the operations of the Manderly family business as his father grew old and weak. The next years passed quickly, and soon Duncan found himself married, his father dead, and Cregan Lord of White Harbor. Adulthood Soon enough, the Manderly brothers had children of their own, Cregan a son named Gerold, and Duncan a son named Mors. House Manderly was flourishing under their joint leadership, with Cregan commanding as he was meant to and Duncan growing the family fortune faster than it had ever grown before. Soon enough, trade was not all of Duncan’s talent: he used his influence and his connections, as well as his large fleet and network of sailors and captains, to establish a valuable network of informants across the North, which he used to great effect in striking back-room trade deals and further consolidating his personal wealth. However, even Duncan was not immune to tragedy: he was caught in a riding accident which shattered his calf and left him maimed for life. Durran's Defiance For many years, House Manderly prospered, but this dream of wealth and influence would not last. In preparation for the coming conflict, Duncan was set in charge of the defense of White harbor and the construction of ships and weapons, skills he carried throughout his life. But while Durran’s Defiance may have been a success for the North, it ripped the family apart. Cregan was killed in battle, and his son, Gerold, took the lordship. Jon,, left to join the Night’s Watch at the Shadow Tower, and Duncan had two more children, Jon, named after his uncle, and Lysara. However, drunk with power, upon hearing his brother was to return to White Harbor after deciding not to swear his oath, he sent a group of bannerless soldiers to slay him in a power play for the Lordship, a move he has regretted ever since. Present Day Now, with Gerold Manderly executed for treason, Duncan is Lord of White Harbor, and seeks to heal the wounds his nephew caused and bring in a new golden age for House Manderly. Category:Northerner Category:The North Category:House Manderly Category:Westerosi